Pleasurable Pain
by Sadie Breezy
Summary: He didn't know why he did this, why he caused himself to suffer this much, but strangely enough, the very same pain brought him great pleasure. Lukercy!Slash


Title: **Pleasurable Pain** - the Masochist and the Sadistic

Genre(s): Angst & Tragedy

Character(s): Percy J.& Luke C.

Setting: Alternate Universe

Summary: He didn't know why he did this, why he caused himself to suffer this much, but strangely enough, the very same pain brought him great pleasure. Lukercy!Slash

Warning(s): self-harm, sadistic, masochist, character-almost-death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series. I just own the plot that I came up with while staring at a rock, eating chocolate, and watching unicorns fly across the sky while they were smoking pot and pooping rainbows.

Author's note: I don't cut, just in case you're wondering, but I am kind of sadistic, but not masochist. I'm actually in a really good-weird mood right now, and I wanted to write a romantic one-shot, but I always end up writing angst - don't read if self-harm is not your cup of tea.

Oct. 12th, 2012 (11:00 - 11:39 PM)

* * *

_**Pleasurable Pain - the Masochist and the Sadistic**_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life. - The Fray_

* * *

The green-eyed boy grinned wickedly as he watched how droplets of blood oozed from his right arm, the injury stung him, hurt him, but he always enjoyed the pain that getting hurt brought to him. He loved to watch his own blood seep from his cuts and he loved to watch as those injuries healed and he _very_much enjoyed opening those scars all over again with whichever sharp object he could find.

He wasn't always like this, though. He once was what other people called 'normal'. He used to be terrified of seeing his own blood; when he was younger, he never lusted for blood, he never desired to just lick the blood from his salty skin and enjoy the iron taste on his tongue, savoring the delicious blood mixed with dirt and his sweat.

It started last summer, when he visited Connecticut to go and see his grandfather, whom was very ill. There, he met a handsome young blond man, whom was seven years older than he was, but the green-eyed one didn't care - he still was interested on the blond mischievous man who called himself Luke Castellan.

Castellan, he was the one who showed Percy the world of true pleasure - pleasure wasn't just sex, it was also pain. There's an old saying, _Pain is pleasure. _

That was Luke's motto, and after Percy spent some _quality _time with the older man, it also became his own motto. Both of them explored deeper into the other side of the world of pleasure, the darker side, of course; the side which many were afraid of.

Percy soon became addicted to self-pain; it made him smile and moan deeply when he experienced any kind of pain that drew blood from his body; the feeling of pain was designed to hurt, but both boys were not affected by this, they did not fear pain, on the contrary, they welcomed the pain.

Percy closed his eyes and he could see Luke's cocky smirk that he sent the green-eyed boy when the would moan that sexy moan of his.

_Luke would watch as Percy bathed in pain and he would whisper encouraging words in the younger boy's ear, watching pleased as the raven haired boy would eagerly run the blade across his wrist and how the blood would spill from the boy's wrist like a beautiful red waterfall with the alluring smell, and Luke would moan too and he would get that bulge in his pants that was so noticeable to Percy as the blond kept his eyes fixed on the younger one's wrist, licking his lips and resisting the strong urge to lick the blood from the creamy white wrists that were now colored red - the color of sin. _

_Then, Percy would stick his cute pink tongue out and take a testy lick from the blood and his eyes would light up and his eyes would become half-closed, as he enjoyed the stinging pain of the cuts, then, he would hold out his right hand, the one with the knife and send Luke that sexy look that meant that he wanted something. _

_Luke would do anything for the sexy young boy whom was seven years younger than him - screw laws - so he took the blood covered blade from his hands and slid it across his arm, he winced momentarily, hissing as the cool breeze hit his cut; he was never one to cause self-harm, he prefered to watch as others did. _

Yes, both boys admitted that this was not normal, but hey, who gives a shit?

Percy was well aware that he was a masochist, while Luke was fully aware that he was sadistic - the way he would get turned on when watching others be in pain, even though they didn't _mean_ to cause themselves pain.

_Percy groaned as Luke bit his shoulder and licked it, then bit him again, tearing the flesh and drawing the beautiful blood from his neck and he moaned when he felt Luke lick it all off seductively. _

_The blond pushed the younger boy on his bed and straddled his hips, grabbing his sides roughly and smashing their lips against each other and pulling at the silky hair with force. The boy underneath him whimpered in pain, but he then told Luke to keep going, to keep pulling and biting, because he loved it. _

_Luke pulled away and grinned mischievously at him, then raised his hand and _smack!_ his hand collided with Percy's cheek, creating a beautiful purple-green bruise underneath his right eye. The boy's eyes widened, but then his lips formed a malicious smirk. _

_Percy flipped them over, so that now, he was on top - he took the blade from his bedside table and ran the blade across the blonde's right cheek, admiring his handsome face - there would be a scar there, later on. _

_The younger boy leaned down_ _towards the older one's cheek and ran his tongue across the new cut, licking up all the blood, savoring the taste in his mouth - so bittersweet. _

_Luke's blue eyes were filled with lust for the boy, he couldn't control himself anymore - he took the blade from Percy's grasp and plunged it in his stomach, then watched eagerly as the boy fell onto the cold and hard ground, his green eyes no longer shinning with life nor lust; he was clutching his stomach, trying to remove the blade that was buried_ _deep within his stomach -but before he touched the blade, he fell to the ground, groaning in deep pain - not the kind that made him aroused, no, the kind in which he panicked._

_Luke did nothing to help him - he just watched in fascination as Percy lied on the cold wooden floor, a dark pool of blood surrounding his body and watched with lustful eyes as the younger one whimpered in pain and whispered pleas of help to the blue-eyed man, who was still not moving. _

_"I thought you liked the pain, Percy," Luke purred, his eyes still fixed on the deep wound in Percy's stomach. _

_Percy whimpered once more, before the world around him turned dark. _

_The next time he awoke- he was lying on a hospital bed, cords attached to him and white bands wrapped around his wrists, and finally, a bloody band was around his stomach, covering where he had been stabbed - he hadn't stopped bleeding. _

_Percy looked out the window, watching the clear sky - the same beautiful color as Luke's eyes._

_He watched as some police men dragged some man out of the hospital, handcuffed, and to their police car aggressively. The man turned his head and Percy saw - he would recognize that blond hair and those stunning eyes anywhere - they were taking away his Luke. _

It had been three months since he had been released from the hospital, since Luke had bee sent to jail for abusing a minor - Percy was only sixteen while Luke was twenty-three years old. Luke had also been sentenced to twenty years of prison for attempted murder - but Percy would find a way to break him out; he couldn't live without his Luke.

Percy slid the blade against his arm once more, finally completing what he had started, carved on his arms was 'LUKE' - each letter outlined with blood, just how Luke liked it.

Soon, both men would be reunited, together forever, both of them wrapped in the world of pleasure - sexual and painful.

Because they were both sadists and they knew it.


End file.
